


Chapitre 1: Le dormeur doit se réveiller

by AnaTinae



Series: Elu.exe [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Matrix (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Series: Elu.exe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063049





	Chapitre 1: Le dormeur doit se réveiller

«Réveille-toi, Néo».

La voix était lointaine. Mais Néo le sentait: elle l’appelait.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière bleue du plafond. Une fois bien réveillé, il se redressa. L’occasion pour lui de constater qu’il avait dormi dans une sorte de cuve, dont le contenu, un liquide de la même couleur que la lumière, venait d’être évacué.

Que diable faisait-il là ?

S’il voulait le découvrir, il allait devoir fouiller les lieux. Il sortit donc de sa cuve (la technologie qui la faisait fonctionner semblait des plus mystérieuses !), et se dirigea vers un socle. Il devait être doté d’un détecteur de mouvements, car il s’activa dès qu’il s’en approcha. Un mécanisme s’activa, qui fit apparaître un objet sur le socle.

Une tablette numérique. 

«Prends cette tablette, elle te montrera la voie après ton long sommeil».

Qui avait dit ça ? Il eut beau regarder partout autour de lui, et examiner la tablette, il ne trouva pas son interlocutrice.  
Et c’était loin d’être la seule question en suspens.  
Qui était cette mystérieuse femme ? La connaissait-il ?  
Où était-il ?  
Comment était-il arrivé ici ?  
Où trouver des vêtements ? Puisqu’il n’en avait pas à l’heure actuelle.  
Et surtout… pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ?

En attendant de trouver des réponses, il profita qu’une porte au fond de la salle venait de s’ouvrir. En fouillant un peu la salle suivante, il trouva de quoi de vêtir. Arrivé au fond, la voix s’adressa de nouveau à lui, lui intimant de placer la tablette sur un nouveau socle.

Une nouvelle porte s’ouvrit. La lumière du dehors éblouit Néo, qui dut mettre sa main en visière.

«Tu es notre lumière, celle que nous avions perdue… va, mets-toi en route».

Il lui fallut escalader un rocher pour trouver la sortie, mais il arriva finalement dehors.  
Au bout de quelques pas, il constata qu’il était sur un plateau, couvert d’herbe.  
Posté sur une plateforme, il observa les alentours.

Et il y avait de quoi être impressionné ! La région était montagneuse, certains sommets semblaient particulièrement escarpés, d’autres divisés en un agencement complexe de plateaux. En contrebas du plateau sur lequel il se trouvait foisonnait une forêt. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans conteste le volcan, visible au loin ! 

Cependant, Néo s’arracha très vite à sa contemplation quand il l’aperçut.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui l’observait, et avait pris la fuite lorsqu’il lui avait fait signe.

La personne s’assit autour d’un feu de camp, et se mit… à faire rôtir des pommes.  
Cela fit alors réaliser au jeune homme qu’il était affamé. Dès lors, il s’assit lui aussi autour du feu.  
-Il est rare de voir quelqu’un par ici, lui dit l’autre, probablement une femme, à en juger par sa voix.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Moi ? Je vis ici, depuis des années… mais dis-moi plutôt: que viens-tu chercher ici ?  
-Ici ? Il faudrait déjà que je sache où nous sommes !  
-Ici ? Nous sommes sur le plateau du Prélude. Le berceau de notre civilisation, à ce qu’il paraît, répondit-elle, en pointant les ruines d’un temple situé un peu plus en contrebas avec son bâton. Tu devrais aller chercher les réponses à tes questions là-bas. Je vais rester ici. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, reviens me voir ! 

La femme croisa les bras, et se mit à manger une pomme grillée. Néo tenta bien de la questionner de nouveau, mais ses efforts pour la faire parler furent vains. Il prit la direction du temple: à en juger par ses façades, il s’agissait des vestiges d’une civilisation avancée. 

Plus bas, il aperçut un socle. Identique à celui qui était dans la salle précédente.  
En l’absence d’une autre idée, il en approcha sa tablette.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler.  
Secoué, Néo tomba sur les fesses.  
Avant qu’il puisse réagir, il sentit qu’il s’élevait dans les airs. 

Enfin, pas exactement: tout le sol situé autour de lui décollait lui aussi.  
S’élevait dans les airs telle une tour.

Le jeune homme voulut retirer la tablette du récepteur, mais rien à faire.  
Heureusement, la tour cessa rapidement de s’élever.  
Du plafond se mit alors à goutter… un programme informatique !  
Une goutte toucha la tablette. Celle-ci, après avoir brillé de bleu, fut libérée de son réceptacle.

Néo se hâta de la récupérer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu’une carte s’y affichait !

Cependant, son attention fut rapidement attirée par autre chose. De bien plus inquiétant.

Au loin se trouvait un palais. Mais ce n’était pas l’idée de vivre en monarchie dont il avait si peur.  
Non, il redoutait ce qui venait d’encercler le palais, jusqu’à l’enfermer.

Des machines.  
Colossales. Serpentant tout autour du bâtiment, à tel point qu’il n’était presque plus visible.

Néo retint un cri d’effroi devant ce spectacle.  
Où se trouvait-il, bon sang ?

Cette fois, la femme ne s’en tirerait pas avec des phrases laissant planer le mystère !

Remonté à bloc, il se mit en quête d’un moyen de descendre.  
Pas facile, toutefois, au vu de la hauteur de la tour ! D’autant plus qu’il était impossible d’accéder aux niveaux plus bas par l’intérieur de la tour. 

Après plusieurs minutes d’examen, le jeune homme finit par trouver des sortes de grillages, dont il se servit comme d’échelles. Lorsqu’il jugeait pouvoir se le permettre, il lâchait ses appuis, pour atterrir sur des plateformes, qui parsemaient les murs de la tour.

La descente fut longue mais enfin, Néo se trouvait de nouveau sur le sol.  
Cela tombait bien, car il avait de la visite.  
La femme était venue à sa rencontre. Elle se posa devant lui, après être venue du ciel à l’aide d’une sorte de voile, qui lui servait à planer.

-Une tour s’est élevée… on dirait que je ne me suis pas trompée à ton sujet.  
-Qui es-tu, à la fin ?  
-Avant de tout te raconter, je dois te poser la question: de quoi te souviens-tu ?  
-Moi ? Oh… à vrai dire, en dehors de mon nom… rien.  
-Je vois. Pour commencer… les machines qui entourent le palais ne t’ont pas échappé ?  
-Non, en effet.  
-Ces machines s’appellent les sentinelles. Pour le moment, elles sont retenues au palais. Mais s’il tombe… plus rien ne les empêchera de se déverser ici. Et c’est pour ça… que je… que nous nous battons contre elles. Que nous t’avons réveillé, Néo.

Elle retira sa capuche, révélant de courts cheveux bruns plaqués sur le crâne, et des yeux bleus laissant transparaître un sens aigu de l’analyse, de l’observation. 

-Je m’appelle Trinity, reprit-elle. Je fais partie de la résistance.  
-La résistance… contre les machines, c’est ça ?  
-Oui. Nous ne voulons plus que l’humanité leur serve de source d’énergie, de pâturage que l’on cultive comme on cultive des fruits.  
-Elles nous… cultivent ?  
-Elles se servent de l’énergie de nos corps pour s’alimenter. Pour cela… tu as sans doute vu que tu étais dans une cuve, au moment où tu t’es réveillé ? Tous les humains ont été placés dans ces cuves. Les esprits sont maintenus dans un monde virtuel qu’elles ont créé de toutes pièces, la Matrice. En maintenant les humains dans ce monde artificiel, elle les empêche de tenter de se rebeller.  
-Alors… avant mon réveil, j’étais… mon esprit était dans ce monde virtuel ?  
-Oui. Mais je t’en ai fait sortir.  
-C’est donc ta voix que j’ai entendue…  
-Exact.  
-Mais… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m’avoir choisi plutôt qu’un autre ?  
-Notre chef te croit capable de nous aider. De faire basculer notre lutte contre les machines.  
-Votre… chef ?  
-Il s’appelle Morpheus. Il se bat au palais, pour contenir l’étendue de l’influence des machines. C’est lui qui m’a envoyée ici.  
-Donc… ton mouvement… veut que je me batte ?  
-Lorsque tu étais dans la Matrice, tu te battais déjà avec nous… même si tu l’as oublié. C’est pour cette raison que je t’ai réveillé.  
-Mais… même si c’est vrai, je ne peux plus vous aider, j’ai tout oublié !  
-Bien sûr, tu n’y es pas obligé. Je peux te ramener au sanctuaire, et te remettre en sommeil. Mais si tu acceptes de me suivre… il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Néo resta pensif de longues minutes. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer !  
Pouvait-il vraiment se fier à ce que venait de lui raconter Trinity ?

Son discours était certes alambiqué, mais il avait le mérite d’expliquer bien des éléments étranges de ce monde. 

L’absence d’autres personnes en dehors d’eux deux, malgré des signes évidents que la région avait été habitée, et était toujours vivable.  
La présence de ces machines autour du palais, au loin.  
Le fait qu’il était jusqu’alors dans une cuve.  
Mais en était-il capable ? Etait-il en mesure de prendre part à cette lutte ?  
Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de le savoir: essayer.  
C’était le seul moyen de répondre aux questions qui l’assaillaient. 

-Très bien, je marche. Quel est le plan ?  
-D’abord, tu dois t’entraîner au combat. Tu ne pourras pas nous être utile si tu ne sais ni attaquer, ni te défendre. Viens avec moi.

Trinity guida Néo jusqu’à un bâtiment situé à quelques mètres de là. Des lumières orange brillaient le long des murs, en forme de branches. Une fois de plus, un socle à tablette se trouvait devant la porte. Avant qu’il ne l’active, la jeune femme expliqua:

-Néo, ce bâtiment est ce que l’on appelle un sanctuaire. Il s’agit d’accès sécurisés à la Matrice. Quand tu auras mis ta tablette en place, tu seras invité à entrer, et plongé dans le monde virtuel par la technologie de la salle et de ta tablette. Tu pourras t’y entraîner à des compétences diverses, qui varieront selon les lieux. Pendant que tu seras dans la Matrice, je veillerai à ce qu’aucun de nous n’ait d’ennuis ici, dans le monde réel.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain terriblement nerveux. Cette fois, plus moyen de se dérober.  
Pourtant, il se sentait prêt. D’une main assurée, il activa son accès à la Matrice.


End file.
